Nuestras Fiestas, del Corazón
by ShadowZCL
Summary: Ha llegado la navidad y Sonic y sus amigos no se pierden de ninguna celebración, pero los más curiosos sabrán que un cierto par de personajes está de cumpleaños durante estas fechas. ¡Averigua cómo celebrarán juntos cada uno de estos momentos especiales! Además, Cream y Charmy jugarán a ser cupido durante la fiesta de navidad en casa de Tails. Silvaze presente entre otras.
1. Chapter 1

¡Ahoy! Bueno, para los que no me conocen, soy ShadowZCL, fanático de Sonic The Hedgehog y escritor hace más de un año en FF, pues quizás me conoces por mi historia de Sonic titulada "El Tiempo No Tiene Límites" La cual lleva más o menos dos años de desarrollo y sigue en pié.

Sino, pues quiero unirme a las historias navideñas con esta idea de unas cuantas partes que planeo terminar antes de que termine el año. Mientras sigo trabajando en la otra historia. Hay muchas cosas que utilizo de mi historia principal, por lo que recomendaría echarle una leve mirada, y quién sabe ¡quizás te intrigue y quieras leerla!

Pues sin más, los dejo con este, el primer capítulo de "Nuestras Fiestas, del Corazón"

"Habla de los personajes"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos/Posibles Flashback_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo dando alguna información/promoviendo mi otra historia (xD).)

DISCLAIMER: Sonic The Hedgehog es total propiedad de Sega y los video juegos mencionados son producidos por Sonic Team y licenciados por Sega, no hay intensión alguna de infringir derechos de autor

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sonic The Hedghehog: Nuestras Fiestas, del Corazón<em>**

_Por: ShadowZCL_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 "El cumpleaños de una niña muy especial"<p>

Ah, la navidad, dulce navidad. Celebrada en todo el mundo con diferentes nombres, e incluso diferentes fechas, es lo que muchos consideran el momento del año en el que todo el esfuerzo laboral de más de trescientos días dará frutos. Otros piensan que se trata de aquel momento de felicidad en el que las familias se unen como lo que son, un conjunto de personas que se aman y se preocupan unos de otros. Algunos tienen la posibilidad de entregar regalos a quienes los rodeen, otros no son tan afortunados, pero nada más prefieren compartir como familia y eso los satisface.

Pero, para otros, el significado de la celebración que los cristianos y todo el mundo han adoptado como navidad es…

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CREAM!" bueno, aún no es la fecha adecuada… retrocedamos un poco.

19 de Diciembre, tres de la tarde

En Green Hill Zone, comúnmente cada trozo de tierra cuenta con su propio color, pero esta vez no, ya que un único blanco cubría toda la zona, había nieve hasta en los frutos de los arbustos, así mismo, las aguas de la zona se encontraban bajo una escarcha que impedía que estas se moviesen. En medio del área, había una casa color marrón. En cualquier otro momento del año, la casa no resaltaba mucho, claro está, a excepción de las dos orejas de conejo que adornaban el techo, este completamente cubierto de blanco, todo gracias a la nevazón que hubo en la mañana.

Pero hoy en particular, la casa estaba decorada con globos, serpentinas y todo tipo de ornamentación en el exterior para hacerla resaltar, o más específicamente, hacerla visible y diferenciarla de cualquier otra casa que pudiese haber alrededor, acompañado de diferentes adornos navideños e incluso, un muñeco de nieve con orejas se encontraba afuera. Pero todo lo demás tenía explicación, y no era más que una simple razón.

"Muy bien hija ¡este pequeño listón te hará ver hermosa para todos tus invitados!" comentó la coneja mayor, en lo que le colocaba a su hija, una coneja más pequeña, un listón naranja en el costado de su gran oreja izquierda

"¿Verdad que sí mamá? ¿Verdad que vendrán todos mis amigos a pesar de la nieve?" dijo la pequeña, bastante emocionada por lo que ella y su madre habían planeado.

"Claro que sí Cream" contestó Vanilla con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras terminaba de acomodar la cinta roja en su hija, Cream. "ninguno dejaría que un poco de nieve les evite llegar" complementó. _O eso espero…_ pensó para sí misma

"¡Chao Chao!" se escuchó de parte de la pequeña criatura que volaba al lado de Cream, era un Chao con colores comunes, azul y amarillo, pero una pequeña cinta roja en su pecho lo identificaba. Para las fechas, Cream había adornado al pequeño Chao con un sombrero navideño, le quedaba un poco grande, pero en caso de taparle la vista, Cheese se lo retiraba solo.

"¿ves?" comenzó la madre de Cream, Vanilla "¡Cheese piensa igual!" Con eso último, el Chao comenzó a bailar por la ornamentada casa, además de tener ya un árbol de navidad para las fiestas que se aproximaban, la sala de estar estaba llena de globos y serpentinas, muy similar al exterior. El árbol era solo una de los adornos navideños que cubrían el interior de la casa, ya que todas las sillas tenían un gorro navideño en los respaldos, la chimenea tenía cuatro calcetines colgados, cada uno con un nombre. Además, pequeñas figuras navideñas como renos, duendes y caramelos adornaban cada esquina de la casa

Volviendo a los calcetines, en orden, de izquierda a derecha, se leían los nombres de Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, el cual tenía un calcetín más pequeño y el último…

"¡Gemerl!" llamó la coneja mayor, al instante, de la cocina surgió el robot negro con dotes amarillos, con dos bandejas, una en cada mano. El robot completó su orden anterior de dejar los bocadillos encima de la mesa, con el mantel de colores que Cream misma creó con ayuda de su madre para su celebración especial. Tras eso, Gemerl se dirigió a sí mismo a la madre de Cream

"¿sí o no que Cream se ve hermosa? ¿y qué todo el mundo vendrá porque ella es…?" antes de seguir, Vanilla comenzó a estrujar la mejilla derecha de su hija "¿…la conejita más preciosa de todo el mundo?"

"¡ha ha ha ha ha ha! ¡ya mamí! ¡duele…!" Comentó Cream mientras se reía. Tras ser soltada, la coneja se sobó un poco la cara "Espero que todos puedan venir" agregó, con una brillante sonrisa, mientras se tomaba sus propias manos.

Tras el último dicho de Cream, las orejas de ambas conejas se levantaron al oír el noqueo de la puerta principal, ya era hora. Los invitados para el cumpleaños número 11 de Cream ya habían llegado (Esto lo hago concorde la historia que mencioné al principio, salen detalladas las edades de todos los personajes en el prólogo de esa historia, pueden revisarla si quieren, o si no, dejaré las edades indicadas en el siguiente capítulo ;).)

"¡Ya llegaron! ¡ya llegaron!" Cream no se aguantó la felicidad y comenzó a saltar al oír el toque de la puerta.

"¡ha ha ha!" rió su madre "¿lo ves? Pero tranquila hija, puede que sean unos cuantos, no creo que lleguen todos juntos" agregó, todo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa "ahora, pórtate bien ¡y disfruta tu fiesta mi amor!" con sus últimas palabras, Vanilla procedió a abrir la puerta delantera, para develar a la primera en hacerse presente en el cumpleaños de su hija

Cream no pudo evitar el saltar el doble de alto al ver a quién estaba tras la puerta "¡Blaze!"

"Buenas tardes" en efecto, la gata color lavanda fue la primera invitada en arribar a la casa de Cream para celebrar su cumpleaños. Entró a la casa retirándose el gran abrigo púrpura que llevaba, bajo este, la gata lucía igual que siempre, con su vestido púrpura, bajo del cual se podían levemente visualizar sus calzas blancas por sobre la cintura, pero para evitarse el frío y la necesidad de subir su temperatura de puro gusto, llevaba una bufanda con temas navideños, al mismo tiempo que un gorro azul cubría su cabeza . "Espero no haber llegado muy temprano" dijo la joven princesa en lo que sonreía, no era una sonrisa muy expresiva, pero demostraba la felicidad que sentía por su mejor amiga.

"Oh Blaze, por favor no seas tan formal" se burló Vanilla mientras tomaba el abrigo de la gata, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco "pasa hija, y siéntete en casa"

"E-Está bien señora" contestó aún sonrojada y sonriente, con eso, ingresó a la casa de las conejas, siempre con ambas manos en la espalda. "¡Hola Cream!" saludó la gata, eliminando toda vergüenza de su rostro "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Antes de Cream poder saludar a su amiga de vuelta, esta retiró ambas manos de la espalda, revelando una caja envuelta en papel de colores y sellada con una cinta

"¡Blaaaaaaaaze!" Cream no contuvo su felicidad y saltó a abrazar a su gran amiga, casi haciendo que a esta se le callera el presente "¡qué bueno que pudiste venir!" dijo la conejita, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga

"por supuesto, no me iba a perder el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga" comentó la gata lavanda "ha ha ha ha ¡Cream, me harás tirar tu obsequio!" quizás raro para todo el mundo, pero no para Cream, Blaze rió mientras hablaba. La princesa sigue teniendo dificultades para expresarse frente a los demás, pero jamás frente a Cream.

"¿me trajiste un regalito?" Preguntó Cream en lo que se soltaba de Blaze, la coneja se mantuvo volando con la fuerza de sus enormes orejas, siempre a la altura del rostro de la gata.

"dah ¡por supuesto!" dijo Blaze entre cerrando los ojos "es tu día, no podía no entregarte nada hoy" agregó la gata "ten, feliz cumpleaños Cream" con eso, Blaze procedió a entregar la caja a su amiga, la cual la recibió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tras eso aprovechó de retirarse su bufanda y su gorro, los dejó en el colgador que Vanilla colocó al lado de la puerta para complementar la necesidad de abrigarse durante las fechas

"¡Gracias Blaze!" dijo la pequeña, Cheese, que siempre se mantuvo a su lado, sonrió también "¿te molesta si lo abro después? ¡quiero abrirlo cuando estén todos aquí!"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?" contestó Blaze, llevándose su mano derecha a la cintura y dejando caer la otra, siempre sonriendo "es tú regalo Cream, haz lo que desees con él"

"¡Está bien!" contestó la conejita muy animosamente "Mami ¿puedes dejarlo en mi cuarto por favor?" preguntó la coneja a su madre, en lo que se acercaba a ella para entregarle el regalo

"claro hija, iré a la cocina a terminar de hornear el pastel, Gemerl, ve por favor a la cocina a prender el horno" contestó la coneja en lo que recibía el regalo, luego se dirigió al cuarto de su hija a dejar el regalo, para después ir a la cocina junto al robot

"vaya" comenzó Blaze "tienes tu casa muy bonita" La gata pudo notar todos los adornos, tanto los navideños como los con motivo de celebración anual

"¿te gusta? Mi mami, Gemerl y yo lo hicimos todo durante la semana" dijo la pequeña, en lo que se acercaba a la mesa, siempre volando, para sacar un plato con frituras y ofrecérselas a la gata "¿quieres?"

"Muchas gracias" dijo la gata, sacando unas cuantas papas fritas del plato, dejándoselas en una de sus palmas, para con la otra auto servirse "eso puedo ver, es bastante más de lo que yo tengo en mi casa, en especial por el árbol…" dijo mientras comía

"¡Chao Chao Chao Chao!" escucharon ambas, Cream supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba

"¡Cheese colocó la estrella!" dijo la conejita, lo que causó unas risas de parte de Blaze. Pero antes de poder seguir conversando o comenzar cualquier tipo de juego, la puerta sonó otra vez

"¡Cream! ¿Puedes abrir tú?" se escuchó gritar a Vanilla desde la cocina

"¡sí! ¡deben ser más invitados!" respondió la coneja, esto puso un poco tensa a Blaze, ya que tendría que, nuevamente, compartir junto a mucha gente que aún es un misterio para ella

"Espero sea alguien tranquilo…" se susurró a sí misma la gata mientras mordía sus frituras. Tras esto, Cream abrió la puerta y súbitamente, un enorme abrazo la envolvió

"¡Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!" escuchó, la voz se oía detrás de una bufanda y un gorro, y el abrazo tenía el calor de un par de guantes y una pequeña chaleca. Aún con todo, la voz fue inconfundible para ella

"¡Charmy!" trató de modular la coneja mientras la abeja volaba con ella abrazada por toda la casa

"supongo que no es así…" se dijo a sí misma la gata, girando sus ojos y terminando otra de sus frituras

"¡Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz feliz cumpleaños!" dijo la abeja, en lo que frenaba un poco su vuelo, para soltar a Cream

"uf… Muchas gracias Charmy…" dijo la coneja, mientras jadeaba un poco por el apretón que la abeja le había proporcionado a la hora de levantarse

"Con permiso" se escuchó de vuelta en la puerta, una voz algo aguda, pero con el leve presentimiento de que llevaba una goma de mascar entre los dientes "Espio, entra ya" insistió la gran figura, haciendo un gesto con su brazo derecho, en el izquierdo, llevaba al hombro dos cajas similares a las que Blaze había traído, pero una era más grande y la otra era de tamaño similar. En la cabeza, se veía cómo es que el más alto tenía unas orejeras esponjadas, parecían echas de algodón.

"Hm… con su permiso señorita" dijo el último miembro del grupo, con lo que cerró la puerta. Este estaba nada más con una bufanda color amarillo que le cubría completamente la boca

"¡Señor Espio, Señor Vector!" al ver a los dos reptiles (sangre fría, por eso no usan tantos abrigos) tras Charmy, la coneja retomó las energías casi de forma inmediata y procedió a abrazarlos a ambos "¡Gracias por venir!" dijo feliz la pequeña coneja. Blaze se mantuvo nada más observando cómo es que la coneja recibía al nuevo grupo de invitados, trató de mostrar algo de interés en el arribo del Team Chaotix a la casa de su amiga, más que nada, por la misma Cream. Los Chaotix no habían notado aún la presencia de Blaze

"hey hey ¿cómo nos íbamos a perder la fiesta de esta niñita tan dulce?" dijo Vector entre risas, acariciando la cabeza de Cream, la cual, de pie, no le llegaba más allá de los pectorales

"…" Espio no supo bien qué hacer, pero no pudo evitar un sonrojo al sentir el abrazo de Cream "um… agradecemos su invitación Señorita Cream… le hemos…" Espio se vio a sí mismo interrumpido por las palabras de Vector

"¡Ya Espio! ¡deja las formalidades de lado! ¡es un cumpleaños!" dijo el cocodrilo "¿No es así, Cream?" La coneja entonces, soltando a los dos reptiles, se alejó un poco, siempre manteniendo su brillante sonrisa, para luego asentir con la cabeza

"¡claro que sí!" dijo feliz

"Y no puede ser una fiesta…" Vector se vio a sí mismo interrumpido por la abeja, quien se colocó encima de la cabeza del cocodrilo, haciéndolo quedar casi de rodillas

"¡SIN OBSEQUIOS!" Dijo la abeja casi gritando. Esta acción causó unas risitas de parte de Cream, y Blaze, quien se sentó en el sofá, sonrío un poco también, aunque trató de disimularlo lo más que pudo con su comida

"¡Oooooh wooooow!" Al escuchar entonces las palabras de Charmy, vio los obsequios que Vector traía consigo y luego vio que Espio sacó uno algo más pequeño, cabía perfectamente en su mano "¡Muchas gracias amigos!" dijo la coneja emocionada, tanto, que casi comenzó a aplaudir con sus orejas "Cheese ¡ayúdame a llevarlos a mi cuarto!" con eso, el Chao y la coneja se repartieron las cargas y se dirigieron al cuarto de Cream.

"¿No los abrirá ahora ya?" preguntó Vector, sacándose a Charmy de la cabeza

"Prefiere abrirlos una vez estemos todos reunidos…" escucharon los miembros del equipo, Vector y Charmy se asustaron un poco, pero Espio se mantuvo firme, ya que él ya había detectado la presencia de la gata lavanda

"¡wow!" dijo Vector en sorpresa al visualizar a Blaze, quien se colocó de pie para hablar "¡pensé que habíamos sido los primeros!" comentó el cocodrilo rascándose la cabeza

"¡Hola Blaze!" dijo Charmy casi gritando

"Buenas tardes…" se escuchó de parte de Espio

"Muy buenas tardes" Dijo Blaze, bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, luego procedió a cruzarse los brazos "Traté de presentarme lo más pronto posible a la celebración de mi amiga, espero no se vean en inconvenientes de que fuese antes que ustedes"

"Habríamos llegado antes si Vector no hubiese tenido que ir al baño camino para acá" dijo Charmy sonriendo al mismo tiempo que levantaba los hombros "¡incluso venía con un papel higiénico en el pie!" finalizó la abeja riendo.

"¡o-oye tú! ¡fue antes de salir!" comentó el cocodrilo algo sonrojado por el hecho de que Blaze pudiese imaginárselo haciendo una de sus necesidades, por lo que decidió callar a Charmy antes de que pudiera especificar.

"…" Espio se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y girar sus ojos negando con la cabeza, Blaze imitó el gesto de los brazos, pero sonrió un poco con los ojos entrecerrados

"¡mentira!" remarcó la abeja "creo incluso que fue antes de entrar" Esto último hizo a Blaze levantar una ceja y abrir los ojos en confusión, pero antes de pensar en decir algo, vio cómo es que Vector prácticamente guardó a Charmy bajo su gran mano

"¡N-No seas ridículo!" Vector se sonrojó un poco más mientras apretaba los dientes

"ouch…" trataba de modular Charmy bajo la palma del cocodrilo

"Eh… cómo sea…" dijo Blaze, tratando de eliminar el extraño momento al que los Chaotix, o más específico, Vector y Charmy la habían expuesto. Tras eso, un leve e incómodo silencio los invadió,pero no fue muy duradero, ya que Cream llegó inmediatamente de su cuarto, siempre junto a Cheese. La coneja y el Chao traían 4 gorros de cumpleaños

"¡tengan!" dijo la coneja en lo que llegaba a la sala de estar "hice uno para cada uno" comentó la coneja con una gran sonrisa "¡Este es para ti Blaze!" Dijo, entregándole el sombrero púrpura a la gata, esta sonrío y agradeció

"muchas gracias Cream" con eso, Blaze se colocó el sombrero, acomodando el elástico en su mandíbula

"¿son sombreritos?" preguntó Charmy, saliendo de la mano de Vector

"¡sí! ¡mi mami, Cheese, Gemerl y yo los hicimos ayer!" contestó la coneja, pasándole el gorro correspondiente a cada Chaotix. Espio lo observó por unos segundos y se lo colocó en la cabeza

_Supongo que es algo que tendré que hacer una vez al año_. El suyo era color morado con la punta amarilla, el de Vector, que tuvo que colocarse las orejeras en el cuello, era completamente verde y por último, el de Charmy, era negro con amarillo en forma de rayas horizontales. A la abeja se le había caído el gorro de lana al entrar, Vector lo había recogido y lo colgó en la entrada, junto a las demás cosas

"¿Les gustan?" preguntó la conejita

"¡Están geniales!" comentó Vector "¿me lo puedo quedar después de la fiesta?"

"¡claro que sí!" Contestó Cream, sacándole una sonrisa a los presentes. Antes de poder seguir cualquier tipo de conversación, Cream dijo que quería probar hacer ángeles de nieve afuera, al principio Blaze se sintió incómoda, más que nada porque ya se había retirado sus ropas de invierno, pero no puso ningún tipo de resistencia y asintió. Charmy ni siquiera lo dudó y salió por la puerta inmediatamente a hacer un ángel con su cuerpo

"abrígate bien mi amor" comentó Vanilla, dándole el permiso a su hija de salir, Cream había ido a la cocina a preguntarle "tendrán que dejar los gorritos adentro, sino se estropearán"

"¡sí mamá!" comentó Cream "lo había olvidado, supongo que entregaré los otros después ¡he he he!" la coneja se sonrojó un poco, pero tras eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se devolvió a la sala de estar, donde Blaze ya estaba lista con sus ropas y los Chaotix ya estaban afuera, con Vector viendo cómo Charmy trataba de que Espio lo intentara

"¿con esa nieve será suficiente?" preguntó Blaze, en lo que la coneja se le acercaba

"¡claro que sí!" contestó feliz "además, si tenemos suerte ¡nevará otra vez! ¡Tal como en la mañana!"

"Si a eso le llamas suerte…" comentó la gata entre sonrisas

"¡vamos! ¡Charmy me está ganando!" con eso, la pequeña coneja salió corriendo hacia afuera, siempre con su Chao siguiéndola. Blaze la observó un poco y se limitó a sonreír más aún. _Me pregunto qué se habrá sentido tener una infancia así. _Tras eso, la gata salió y cerró la puerta.

Con eso, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cream había comenzado, tras salir y jugar un poco con la nieve, logrando incluso que Espio hiciera un ángel y Vector un muñeco de nieve junto a Blaze, Cream vio como uno a uno llegaban sus invitados. La siguiente en llegar fue Amy Rose, la amiga de toda la vida de Cream, llegó con un abrigo similar a su vestido pero más largo y unos guantes con motivos navideños. La erizo entró a dejar su obsequio en inmediatamente salió a hacerle compañía a los demás.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Tails y Sonic, ambos en el tornado, Tails logró que el planeador no tuviera dificultades con el clima, ya que tal y como lo predijo Cream, comenzó a nevar nuevamente. Sonic llegó con una chaqueta navideña y un gorro de la misma temática, Tails se había colocado un gorro de lana café, una bufanda y un abrigo del mismo color a la chaqueta de Sonic, manejó el avión con guantes de planeador rojos. Sonic como de costumbre, iba en el ala derecha del avión, y junto a él, llevaba un pequeño saco café, en el que estaban los regalos de él y de Tails para la coneja. Esta se emocionó mucho al verlos e incluso voló con sus enormes orejas a la altura del avión mientras se acercaban.

Después de unos minutos, Vector ya tenía hecho un enorme muñeco de sí mismo y después comenzó a trabajar en uno con forma de Eggman, Blaze se rehusó a ayudarle con ese. Espio estaba frustrándose porque Charmy le seguía insistiendo en hacer más ángeles. Amy por su parte, trataba de coquetear con Sonic como de costumbre mientras que Tails y Cream se lanzaban bolas de nieve en el aire.

Tras eso, todos sintieron un olor a metal, en lo que sorpresivamente para muchos, fue el arribo del Team Dark

"¡hola a todos!" Dijo Rouge, animosa. La murciélago estaba vestida con una falda navideña, con un peto que parecía ser completamente de algodón, más unas botas verdes muy brillantes y además tenía un gorro navideño, tal como el de Sonic.

Blaze y Amy miraron con algo de desconfianza a la murciélago, pero se sorprendieron más aún al oír la reacción de Cream

"¡Señorita Rouge! ¡Señor Shadow! ¡Señor Robot!" comentó la pequeña, bajando de su guerra de bolas de nieve en el aire que sostenía con Tails para recibir a sus nuevos invitados. La coneja no lo dudó y abrazó a la agente "¡estoy muy feliz que hayan decidido venir!" comentó, eso le quitó los rostros de duda a quienes los tenían y de hecho, hizo sonreír a todos

"pues claro corazón ¡tú irías a todas nuestras fiestas!" dijo Rouge abrazando de vuelta a la coneja "aunque entre nosotras dos… Shadow estaba un poco…" antes de poder seguir, Cream voló en dirección a Shadow, e igual que a Rouge, lo abrazó sin dudarlo. El erizo negro llevaba una bufanda con toques navideños, nada más. Todos asumieron que Rouge se la colocó.

"…" el erizo negro miró algo sorprendido tras el abrazo de la coneja.

"¡Gracias por venir Señor Shadow!" tras eso, unos diez segundos de silencio inundaron el lugar, nada más para transformarse en sorpresa para muchos al ver la siguiente acción

"Rouge tiene razón…" comentó el erizo, al mismo tiempo que colocaba una de sus palmas en la cabeza de Cream "estos momentos sí te hacen sentir cosas…" con eso, Cream abrazó el doble de fuerte al erizo negro y todo el resto se mantuvo sorprendido, pero no evitó que se sintieran bien al verlo

"No importa…" comentó la murciélago para sí misma, abrazándose los codos y sonriendo

"INICIANDO MODO DE CUMPLEAÑOS" escucharon todos, E-123 Omega comenzó a emitir pequeños pitidos de su cabeza, con lo que su coraza se abrió y tres regalos salieron de esta, el robot los sujetó todos con la mano "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CREAM, DE PARTE DEL TEAM DARK"

Todo rieron un poco, excepto Espio, que ya estaba cansado de hacer tantos ángeles en la nieve. Tras ese leve lapso, todos retomaron o hicieron alguna nueva actividad.

Como Sonic, que corriendo, rodeó la casa haciendo una figura similar a la cabeza de la coneja. Shadow entró junto con Blaze y ambos le pidieron una taza de té a la madre de Cream, solo para salir y beberla mientras observaban.

Amy, junto con Charmy, Tails y Cream, hicieron competencia de tiro al blanco con bolas de nieve, atinando a troncos u otros objetos que Omega lanzaba con la propulsión de sus cañones, el robot siempre se mantuvo bajo las órdenes de Rouge, así nadie debía temer a algún tipo de malentendido de parte de la máquina.

Luego, un nuevo invitado se asomó, esta vez, por el cielo. Aunque desafortunadamente, todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia debido a que Charmy le atinó con una bola de nieve en el rostro.

"¡Ouch…!" fue el ruido que hizo que todos miraran al cielo, con eso, notaron cómo es que la figura se encontraba teñida de un verde acuoso mientras volaba. Pero después del impacto, dicho color desapareció y este ente comenzó a caer "¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" escucharon todos antes de que este se enterrase a sí mismo de cabeza contra la nieve.

"¿es ese…?" cuestionó Amy entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor

"¡Es…!" Blaze se exaltó un poco al ver de quién se trataba, Shadow lo notó y la observó un poco

_¿Hmm…? _Pensó el erizo negro. _Está… ¿sonriendo?_ Al erizo negro le costó ver debido a la bufanda de la gata, pero logró atinar, la gata sonrió al darse cuenta de quién se trataba

"¡…!" Blaze notó las miradas de Shadow de reojo y, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, tosió para disimular. "ejem… es Silver" dijo, bajando un poco el perfil a la situación, o al menos eso intentó.

"¡HMPH…! ¡HMFFFF…!" lograron oír los otros mientras el erizo de plata movía sus patas, tratando de salir, de estas se veían unas botas de lana, hechas con un color muy similar a las que el joven psíquico siempre utiliza

"¡Señor Silver!" dijo Cream, acercándose un poco. Espio y Vector, que estaban cerca del lugar en el que el erizo de plata cayó, lo sacaron tirando de sus patas, uno cada una.

"puaj…" Silver se limpió la cara mientras escupía la nieve que había tragado. Pero no tardó mucho en recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte de la conejita, la cual sintió inmediatamente la chaqueta navideña que Silver llevaba, muy similar, sino igual a la que Sonic traía puesta.

"¡Pudo llegar a pesar de la nieve!" Cream se exaltó un poco más por la llegada de Silver, ella sabía que el erizo vivía lejos (¿quieres saber dónde? ¡ve mi otra historia e.e!), por lo que temía de que no pudiese llegar.

"he he he…" rió Silver, mientras devolvía el abrazo a la coneja. El erizo, además de la chaqueta, llevaba no uno, sino tres calcetines en sus púas, dejando las más externas nada más descubiertas. "Por supuesto ¡no me iba a perder tu fiesta por nada del mundo!"

"me alegro que pudieses venir querido amigo…" escuchó el erizo a su lado, el camaleón púrpura sonreía mientras le ofrecía la mano al joven de plata

"por supuesto amigo ¡vine a disfrutar!" Comentó agradeciendo y dándole la mano de vuelta a Espio "Cream" tras responderle el saludo a su amigo, la coneja se separó del erizo "cierra los ojos un segundo"

"¡está bien!" accedió la coneja, con lo que procedió a cerrar sus ojos, tapándoselos con las orejas

"muy bien…" con eso, en lo que todos observaban felices, excepto Shadow, Silver hizo bajar del cielo una enorme caja envuelta en papel de regalo, no era abrumantemente enorme, pero era la que más resaltaba en tamaño hasta ahora. Posicionó el regalo frente a la coneja y lo hizo caer justo frente a ella. "¡Feliz cumpleaños Cream!" Con esas palabras, la coneja sabía que debía abrir los ojos, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver su regalo

"¡wooooooooow! ¡Es enorme!" dijo la coneja sorprendida, ya que por tamaño, la caja era un poco más alta que ella misma "¡lo guardaré para el final!" con eso, ella misma lo tomó, con algo de dificultades, y lo llevó a su casa, a dejarlo junto a los otros

"¿el final?" se preguntó Silver, algo sorprendido

"quiere abrirlos todos juntos" comentó Vector

"oh… ya veo…" dijo el erizo de plata "bueno, es su fiesta" dijo riendo. Tras eso, se acercó a Espio y le susurró un poco "hey… vino… ¿ya sabes quién?" preguntó algo tímido

"ha estado observándote desde el momento en el que te estrellaste contra el suelo" comentó Espio sonriendo levemente, para luego hacer una seña con la cabeza hacia una dirección determinada.

"A-Ah… ¿sí?" Silver giró la cabeza a dicha dirección. Era la dirección donde Blaze estaba de pie.

"!" Blaze notó que Silver la estaba mirando, por lo que rápidamente levantó una mano para saludar, sujetando lo que le quedaba de té con la otra.

"ahí está…" se dijo Silver sonriendo, con lo que inmediatamente levantó sus manos para saludar

En otra sección del lugar, Tails se acercó a Amy

"Oh cielos, aquí vamos" comentó el zorro a ver la interacción entre ambos

"esto será divertido…" dijo Amy, con un tono malvado. Rouge y Sonic hicieron casi lo mismo.

Ya que para todos, no era ningún secreto que entre Silver The Hedgehog y Blaze The Cat había una enorme tensión, pero no mala, para nada, siempre se han llevado bien y nunca, **jamás**, han tenido problemas para trabajar en equipo, en lo que sea. Por lo mismo, todos sonrieron, excepto Shadow por supuesto.

Todos sonrieron ante el hecho de que estos dos llevaban meses, sino un año prácticamente en el que cuando están ante la presencia del otro, cosas divertidas suelen pasar, ya que ninguno sabe qué hacer, por una simple razón.

_Hoy tengo que decirle algo que le haga entender que me gusta… y mucho._ Pensó Silver

_Debo intentar demostrarle cuanto significa para mí... y de paso aclarármelo a mí, hoy. _Pensó Blaze

Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se sonrojaron mientras pensaban.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al otro

Ambos gustan de el otro y el resto lo sabían

Pero ambos desconocen los sentimientos del otro

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Wooooho! ¿qué puedo decir? me encantan estos dos.<p>

Ahora, tranquilos, no he olvidado a ningún equidna ni a ningún Doctor con forma de huevo ni nada de nada, todo a su tiempo ;)

Espero les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar antes del lunes y tener esto listo antes de año nuevo

Me tardé un poco, quise publicar esto el 19 de Diciembre pero ya es 20... los más curiosos sabrán que el 19 de Diciembre del año 2002, salío Sonic Advance 2... año en que Cream vio la luz al público ^^

Agradecería mucho algún tipo de Review, como leí por ahí, son como porno para los escritores, period.

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

En mi defensa, tuve un problema técnico con el PC xD tranquilos, no abandoné nada, tuve acceso a mi computador recién ayer. Lamento mucho la tardanza, creanme que intenté traer esto el mismo lunes, pero el mismo lunes me falló :C bueno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? soy experto en eso...

"Habla de los personajes"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos/Posibles Flashback_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: "La vida como un Videojuego"<p>

La tarde pasaba en casa de Cream The Rabbit y la pequeña coneja disfrutaba junto a sus amigos como si no hubiese un mañana. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando ya el frío comenzó a superar las expectativas de los animales, pero ninguno quiso ingresar, con excepción de Shadow, quien siempre se mantuvo en la puerta de la casa bebiendo su taza de té. Ahora, era Espio quien lo acompañaba

Blaze, quien era quien tomaba té antes con el erizo negro, solo bebió un par más antes de acercarse a sus amigos a compartir. Normalmente lo habría hecho únicamente por Cream, pero esta vez, la presencia de un cierto erizo de plata la hizo moverse antes de lo esperado.

"¿no tuviste problemas para llegar, Silver?" preguntó la gata lavanda al erizo. Este último estaba junto a Cream, quien en esta ocasión, estaba construyendo un iglú con la ayuda de Sonic, Charmy y Amy, Silver les ayudaba con sus poderes telepáticos para que la base no colapsara.

"No realmente" comenzó el erizo "desde Emerald Coast hasta (instalé a Silver aquí, sale en mi otra historia) aquí solo estaba helado"

"ya veo…" respondió la gata "um…" Blaze pensó sus palabras un poco antes de continuar, lo cual causó un silencio algo incómodo

"¿hm…?" a unos metros de ahí, Rouge The Bat, quien posaba con las alas abiertas para que Tails y Vector completaran una escultura de hielo en la que estuvieron trabajando por la última media hora, notó lo que ocurría entre ambos jóvenes. "Esto será divertido…"

Con eso, se apartó de donde estaba, dejando un poco frustrados a Tails y a Vector por no dejar que terminaran cómodamente. La murciélago se acercó a la gata y la tomó del brazo

"¡¿…?!" La gata se quedó algo muda al sentir el tirón que Rouge le propinó en el brazo, antes de poder reaccionar, se encontró a sí misma apartada unos metros del lugar donde Silver estaba

"pero…" el erizo por su parte, tuvo un pensamiento inmediato que no fue de su total agrado. _Acaso… ¿Blaze estaba aburrida y pidió discretamente que la sacaran de mi lado? Knuckles me dijo que las chicas suelen hacer eso si no están cómodas con una conversación o si quieren evitar irse de algún lugar de forma repentina… cielos, seguramente la aburrí con mis aburridos cuentos… genial… simplemente genial. _El erizo bajó un poco la mirada, lo cual llamó la atención de Sonic

"he he…" rió el erizo azul mientras se ponía de pie "Silver"

"¿uh…?" respondió el erizo de plata al llamado del erizo azul

"Después de terminar aquí ¿me acompañas a buscar algo al tornado?" preguntó el erizo sonriendo

"eh…" _¿qué planea? El tornado está tras la casa y es Sonic… no demoraría ni diez segundos en buscar lo que sea por sí mismo. _Meditó el erizo de plata, dudando de las reales intensiones de Sonic, pero decidió acceder para no pensar demás "claro…"

"¡bien!" con eso, el erizo azul entró a lo que llevaban del iglú para trabajarlo de nuevo.

De vuelta con Rouge y Blaze, la gata estaba algo, no bastante molesta con la Murciélago por sacarla de su conversación con Silver

"¿se puede saber por qué motivo me has alejado de…?" antes de seguir, la gata se vio interrumpida por la misma Rouge

"¿De Silver?" preguntó abrazando sus codos

"¡…!" esto sin lugar a dudas hizo que Blaze se sonrojara y abriera los ojos. _¿Por qué ella…?_ "¡¿Por-Por qué dices eso?!" la gata color lavanda trató de disimular su vergüenza siendo más firme aún, pero esto solo confirmó las leves dudas que Rouge podría haber tenido

"oh cariño, tengo muchas razones" dijo "te traje aquí porque, de mujer a mujer, tenemos que hablar"

"No sé…" pausó un momento "No sé qué tipo de interacción esperas que ambas mantengamos" comentó Blaze, cruzando los brazos y cambiando su mirada, todo para únicamente tratar de disimular su sonrojo

"primero, si quieres acercarte a Silver, deja de ser tan formal" esto hizo nuevamente que Blaze descruzara sus brazos

"¿po-por qué insistes tanto con…?" Dijo casi gritando, pero se detuvo por la misma razón, no quería que el resto la oyera decir el nombre del erizo de plata

"he he" Rouge rió al ver que la gata terminó sonrojándose un poco más "como decía, ser tan formal con todos, pero menos con él de forma tan súbita no te ayudará" siguió Rouge

"e-escucha…" titubeó Blaze un poco "No comprendo tus intenciones… Silver…" Blaze se preocupó de mantener un tono leve y sencillo, cosa de que la conversación quedara entre ambas "Silver es como mi mejor amigo… no hay… no es que me…" Blaze trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darle a entender a la murciélago lo que necesitara para que la deje en paz, pero no pudo decir las palabras adecuadas"

"Linda" interrumpió Rouge, haciendo que Blaze la mirara fijamente "ni siquiera eres capaz de negarlo, dime con toda seriedad ¿**no** te gusta Silver?" la murciélago miró fijamente a la gata, la cual trató de mostrarse a sí misma molesta, pero no pudo evitar que, a pesar del frío, unas gotas de sudor le recorrieran las mejillas.

"Yo…"

Mientras, en el otro lado del patio nevado, Sonic y Silver estaban en el tornado, el erizo de plata esperaba ver para qué lo necesitaba su compañero.

"Hey Silver" comenzó Sonic

"¿qué quieres exactamente Sonic?" preguntó Silver algo a la defensiva, pero nada más expresándolo con sus brazos cruzados

"tranquilo amigo" dijo Sonic, haciéndole un gesto con ambas manos para que no se exalte "oye, tengo una pregunta" empezó e erizo

"¿pregunta?" el erizo de plata levantó una ceja, dejando de lado todo lo que lo pudiese hacerlo sonar desconfiado

"sip" siguió el azul "seré directo porque, bueno, ya me conoces" Silver asintió aún algo confundido, para él y para nadie era secreto que a Sonic le encantan hacer las cosas lo más veloz posible, por lo que se imaginó que terminaría con el asunto bastante rápido "¿a ti te gusta Blaze, no?"

"¡…!" esto sin duda descolocó a Silver totalmente, al punto de que llegó a congelarse momentáneamente al oír las palabras de Sonic "¡P-P-Pero qué…! ¡Por qué…! ¡Y-Yo..!" El joven erizo de plata no atinó a nada más que a tartamudear, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que Sonic se diera cuenta que la respuesta era positiva

"muy bien, pregunta dos ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?" Lo que salió de la boca del erizo azul sorprendió el doble a al joven erizo

"¿Q-Qué..?" Silver simplemente no entendía nada, cada palabra que Sonic le decía sobre Blaze lo colocaba más y más rojo, muchas cosas se pasaban por su cabeza, pero lo que más lo confundía era solo una cosa. _¿Tan obvio soy? O sea… ¿sabe Blaze que…?_ Los pensamientos de Silver se vieron interrumpidos por un chasqueo de dedos del erizo azul.

"Hey hey" continuó Sonic "bueno, seré más lento ¡veo que te confundes rápido!" agregó el erizo sonriendo. "Mira, soy amigo cercano de Blaze y a decir verdad… he notado como la miras y todo eso, Silver" El erizo de plata solo observaba al azul atentamente, no tuvo la iniciativa de callarlo en ningún momento, lo cual para Sonic, significó nada más una confirmación de sus pensamientos "Y quiero ayudarte, a Blaze le hace falta alguien que le soporte absolutamente todas sus rabias" comentó el erizo rascándose la cabeza, a un costado del gorro navideño.

"¡Blaze no tiene tantas rabias…!" contestó Silver al oír las palabras de Sonic hacia la gata, tras un instante, el erizo de plata se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se cubrió la boca, quedando completamente rojo.

"¡ha ha ha ha ha! ¡tranquilo, tranquilo, los demás te oirán!" rio Sonic. "entonces ¿quieres mi ayuda?" preguntó Sonic sonriendo una última vez

"…" Silver se descubrió la boca y se mantuvo pensativo por unos instantes. "Q…" comenzó, haciendo que Sonic levantase una ceja "Qué tienes en mente…" accedió finalmente el erizo de plata

"muy bien ¡de eso es de lo que estoy hablando!" dijo Sonic empuñando una de sus manos "muy bien, tenemos la disposición y para tu suerte, también tenemos la fecha" comenzó Sonic

"Ha-Hablando de eso…" interrumpió Silver, el erizo azul se detuvo a escuchar a su compañero "pla…" dio un suspiro "planeaba decirle lo que siento… hoy" Esto último hizo que Sonic mirara a Silver con un rostro casi plano, pero con los ojos bien abiertos

"pues…" comenzó el erizo, luego levantó los hombros al hablar nuevamente "Pues si Knuckles escuchara eso, te golpearía en la cara" agregó

"¿qué?" dijo Silver algo confundido "¿Por qué?"

"amigo, mira…" comenzó Sonic, con lo que apuntó levemente con la mano a Blaze "¿lo ves?"

"…" Silver trató de visualizar lo mismo que su compañero, lo cual a simple vista eran Blaze y Rouge conversando, la gata mantenía sus manos a sus costados, mientras Rouge movía las suyas un poco más, pero nada más

"Hermano, a simple vista uno ve que ella no tiene ni idea de lo que sientes por ella ¡ni pista alguna!" comentó el erizo "con eso no llegarás a ningún otro lado que hacer el ridículo"

"pe-pero… ¿eso no es bueno? Es decir… ir lento para no apresurar nada… ni asustarla o algo así…" dijo el joven erizo

"Em… lo más probable es que si Shadow fuese el que te escuchase decir eso, te golpearía" comentó Sonic llevándose la palma a la frente, cada cosa confundía más y más a Silver

"Pe-Pero… entonces…" el joven erizo se dejó llevar por la timidez y prácticamente, sucumbió a las enseñanzas de su compañero

"Amigo, déjame ponértelo claro, si tú le dices ahora ya, de la nada, que estás enamorado de ella…" Silver interrumpió a Sonic en el momento

"¡N-No estoy ena…!" El erizo azul le devolvió el gesto a su amigo

"Sea como sea" Sonic calló a Silver con nada más sus palabras "eso de ir lento es del siglo pasado, tienes que, como nos gusta decirlo con Knuckles, armar el camino" Sonic utilizó las comillas de los dedos para referirse al último punto "verás, tienes que ver sus reacciones a todo, y hermano, me refiero a **todo** lo que hagas" siguió "si dices un chiste y sonríe, es completamente diferente a que digas el mismo chiste y pregunte más, o se ría, o solo respire, todo, **todo influye**"

"Pe-Pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con ir lento o no…?" preguntó Silver, rascándose las púas

"tranquilo ¡vas más rápido que yo!" bromeó el erizo "lo que sucede, es que… mmm a ver… te lo explicaré así" Sonic entonces, comenzó con sus dedos de la mano derecha a emular pasos "imagínate que estas en un videojuego" Silver asintió con la cabeza, bien atento a la explicación que Sonic le comenzó a brindar "hay muchos caminos que puedes tomar para llegar del punto A al punto B, imagina que Blaze es tu punto B"

"Blaze es mi punto B" repitió el erizo de plata

"lo que tú quieres es llegar a ella siendo algo más que amigos ¿No?" Silver asintió con la cabeza "bueno, entonces debes seguir ese camino en específico y siempre tienes que estar analizando"

"¿analizando?" preguntó Silver de forma ingenua

"sip, si tú le cuentas un chiste a Blaze y ella se ríe o te sonríe de una forma diferente, estás entonces yendo por el camino que tú quieres" siguió Sonic, siempre haciendo un movimiento con los dedos de caminata "es decir, estás haciendo que quiera escucharte por sobre el resto"

"mmm okey… pero eso aún no responde mi pregunta" insistió el erizo de plata

"piensa, si estás en un videojuego ¿qué pasas si vas muy lento?" Con eso, Sonic cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro

"e-el tiempo se me acabará…" entendió el erizo

"¡exacto! Pero eso no es todo ¿qué pasa si Blaze en vez de reírse o prestarte atención, te dice nada más que fue un buen chiste?" Silver se quedó mudo, escuchando nada más "significa que para esa chica, habría que tomar un camino diferente, porque ese te llevaría a la amistad, y eso es algo que **no** quieres" dijo Sonic

"Pero se supone que somos amigos" contestó Silver

"¿acaso quieres que te golpee yo?" bromeó Sonic "eso es lo último que tienes que pensar, claro, puede que sean amigos, pero no te quieres quedar así ¿o sí?" molestó el erizo azul, entrecerrándole los ojos al plateado

"supongo que no…" contestó Silver rascándose la cabeza nuevamente

"pues a eso me refiero con analizar, cada chica tiene una forma diferente de acercársele, no a todas les gustarán tus chistes, así como no a todas les gustará que seas callado" Sonic extendió sus brazos y con una cálida mirada de amistad, tomó el hombro de Silver "mi punto es, Blaze es una chica muy especial, y necesitas preparar el camino antes de ir y decirle lo que sientes, hoy y el resto de días antes de la navidad, intentaremos hacer eso, preparar el camino" dijo el erizo

"¿antes de navidad? Quieres decir…" intuyó Silver

En otro extremo…

"¿Quieres decir que en navidad debería darle a Silver la oportunidad de que me diga lo que siente sin haberlo hecho yo antes?" preguntó la gata lavanda, más sorprendida que antes y mucho más atenta a las palabras de la murciélago

"así es cariño, una mujer que se enorgullece no debe caer en la desesperación, además, si él te quiere y tú le demuestras lo mismo, será él quien dé el primer paso, el resto lo construyes tú" dijo Rouge, de brazos cruzados y sonriente

"pero… no lo sé… ahora… no se me ocurre nada más que hablarle como siempre lo he hecho…" Blaze se escondió un poco en su bufanda, la gata se mantuvo toda la conversación roja, no pudo evitarlo y al final solo tuvo que resignarse a aceptarlo

"entonces dale a entender que conversar con él… tal y como me lo dijiste" sonrío Rouge, a lo que la gata lavanda cerró los ojos y pensó unos momentos, para luego, sacar una sonrisa pura, llena de esperanza

"me encanta"

Con eso, pasados unos minutos, los cuatro volvieron a divertirse como lo han estado haciendo todo el día, siempre con Cream de centro, obviamente. Por ejemplo, en una instancia, Cream les pidió a todos los presentes que hicieran dos trenes equitativos, uno con cada erizo veloz a la punta. Al principio Shadow se rehusó, pero al ver que podría competir contra Sonic nuevamente, accedió y a causa de eso, su tren que tenía a la misma Cream, a Blaze, a Omega, a Charmy y a Tails, estaba completamente espantado con la velocidad monstruosa que Shadow estaba demostrando, Charmy de hecho, cayó a mitad de camino junto con Tails y Omega era un nido completo de insectos más pequeños y demases. Sonic por su parte tenía a Vector, a Espio, a Amy, a Rouge y a Silver, los cuales, con excepción de Espio, tuvieron enormes dificultades para mantenerse en pie.

Pasada una hora, Knuckles llegó planeando desde el norte justo para servir el pastel y abrir los regalos. Al verlo por la ventana de su casa, Cream salió volando a recibirlo, este tenía puesto un gorro negro y una bufanda verde, además de que había cambiado sus guantes por unos de algodón con temas navideños

"Feliz cumpleaños Cream, lamento la demora, el clima por Angel Island estaba muy tormentoso" dijo el Equidna en lo que ambos con la coneja entraban a la casa

"¡Señor Knuckles, con tenerlo aquí ya convierte este en uno de mis mejores cumpleaños! ¡están casi todos aquí!" dijo la conejita

"¿Casi?" preguntó el guardián

"bueno, el Señor Big dijo que no podía porque…" Cream se vio a sí misma interrumpida por el mismo equidna

"déjame adivinar" Todos los presentes de la habitación, excepto Shadow, hablaron al mismo tiempo

"Froggy" rieron tras eso

"Oiga Señor Knuckles ¿la Señorita Shade no vino?" preguntó Cream mirando tras Knuckles

"pues… me dijo que debía quedarse cuidando la Master Emerald, le pregunté varias veces, pero no quiso…" comentó el Equidna, sacándose sus ropas de invierno y acomodándolas donde estaban todas las otras

"oh… bueno…" Cream se decepcionó un poco, pero no pasaron más de cinco segundos antes de que Knuckles sacara otro regalo

"pero me dijo que te enviara esto" contestó el equidna, quien ahora tenía dos regalos en las manos en vez de uno

"¡wow!" la cara caída de Cream desapareció al instante al ver ambos presentes.

Con eso, todos volvieron a reír, menos Shadow, y así procedieron a la parte más tradicional de una fiesta de cumpleaños, el pastel y los regalos.

Cream decidió abrir el de los equidnas primero, de parte de Shade recibió una estatuilla con forma de Gizoid, Cream no la entendió mucho, pero luego divisó unas escrituras en la parte inferior que leían

_Espero pases un feliz cumpleaños, prometo verte en navidad, un abrazo_

_Shade The Ecchidna_

Luego, de parte de Knuckles, recibió un par de googles verdes, cuya función era evitar mosquitos en vuelos futuros

"estás grande, ya empezarás con vuelos más seguidos y más largos, créeme que te servirá, en especial con los mosquitos" dijo el guardián

El siguiente regalo fue el de su amiga de toda la vida, Amy Rose, la erizo le regaló a la coneja un par de botas muy similares a las que ella siempre ha llevado, estaban perfectamente lustradas y contaban con una suela de muy buena calidad

"¡Estoy segura de que esta vez le atiné a la talla! ¡te verás muy hermosa amiga!" Comentó la rosa

Posteriormente, Sonic y su regalo sorprendieron de igual forma, el erizo azul le regaló a la joven coneja un pequeño estandarte con ocho ganchos, en cada uno, había una joya única de los seis países de Apotos, Spagonia, Mazuri, Holoska, Chun Nan, Adabat, Shamar y Empire City.

"Cuando vi esas joyas, no pude evitar recordar lo dulce que eras Cream ¡así que te traje las mejores!" agregó el erizo azul

Y así fueron abriéndose más y más regalos, como el celular que Rouge le regaló o el notebook que Tails le fabricó, un sinfín de cosas que estaban destinadas a la cumpleañera. Al llegar el momento de abrir el regalo de Silver, este tuvo que traerla a mano, evitó usar sus poderes para no pasar a llevar algo sin querer, pero necesitaba ayuda. Tras una seña de Rouge, la gata se ofreció a ayudarle, al llegar a la habitación, la gata habló

"Em… ¿Silver?" llamó algo tímida

"¡Oh…! em ¿dime…? Contestó el joven erizo

"oye… Es que Cream, yo y Tails vivimos algo cerca uno de los otros… y bueno… tengo entendido que tú vives en Emerald Coast" la gata levantó su rostro, eliminando como pudo el rojo de este

"A-Así es…" Silver se imaginó qué es lo que Blaze estaba insinuando, pero decidió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y se limitó a escuchar

"es que… bueno… por la nieve y todo… ¿tendrás mayores problemas para volver?" preguntó esta, cediendo finalmente al rojo, pero se alivió al ver que Silver también estaba en la misma situación

"pues… pues no lo creo" contestó, rascándose la nariz "la nieve no me molesta al volar… dudo que otra bola me llegue de lleno al rostro, además, no vendré con el regalo" contestó Silver, para luego meditar internamente. _Siento que lo estropeé ¿debí haberle dicho que sí iba a tener problemas? No sé por qué siento que esto no es lo que debí haber contestado… pero sería mentirle, y nunca en la vida le mentiría a Blaze._

"Oh… pues…" _¿Qué hago ahora? Si me decía que sí… bueno… haría eso que me dijo Rouge… pero me dijo que no… rápido… piensa ¡piensa! Algo que le diga que me importa… _ "espero entonces que…" _Maldición, ya empecé a hablar_ "la nieve no esté tan helada" contestó Blaze casi sonriendo

"…" _Eso no es lo que me esperaba… _Pensó el erizo. Después de eso, un enorme e incómodo silencio los atravesó

_Blaze, Blaze The Cat, en serio…¿en serio…? ¡¿en serio?!_ Una leve vena se asomó por la nuca de la gata, se había frustrado a sí misma por la vaga respuesta que le había dado al erizo plateado. _NIEVE HELADA, NIEVE H-E-L-A-D-A, demonios mujer, si no fuese yo misma, te quemaría la lengua._ "Em…" Blaze trató de pensar en algo más para arreglar la situación

"yo…" Silver pensó por su parte en algo para arreglar el silencio. "¡Cream está esperando!" Reaccionó, haciendo que la gata saltase un poco, saliendo del mar que eran sus pensamientos

"¡S-Sí!" dijo Blaze.

Con eso, ambos tomaron el obsequio y lo llevaron a la sala de estar, donde ya el pastel estaba siendo servido y todos estaban acomodados comiendo tranquilamente al lado del fuego de la chimenea de la casa. Silver y Blaze se sentaron algo alejados uno del otro, pero completamente rojos. El resto se imaginó que tuvieron un encontrón ridículo a solas, como siempre les pasa. Por lo que limitaron a sonreírse entre ellos.

Pero para ellos mismos, Silver y Blaze, otra era la historia

_Maldición, si hubiese dicho que sí me complicaba, quizás habría podido dormir en su casa…_ Silver cerró los ojos con un poco de decepción al pensar.

_Por todos los cielos, espero que Silver no diga nada de la nieve helada… de haberlo persuadido más… quizás… habría dormido conmigo._ El pensamiento de Blaze iba más allá que el de Silver, por lo que la gata se frustró el doble al fallar el contacto directo, aún tras los consejos de la murciélago.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>No soy experto en humor, lo admito, pero también admito que tenía más cosas planeadas que tuve que cortar debido a mi problema técnico... lo siento mucho, díganme sinceramente lo que piensan de este capítulo por favor u.u<p>

ShadowZCL dice: ¡lo siento D:!


End file.
